<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>asha and you and me by GreenyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586210">asha and you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove'>GreenyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Emails, Flirting, Fluff, For the most part, Found Forms, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, No Angst, No kittens were harmed, Phone Calls, Post-Canon, Social Media, Texting, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, literally none at all, rarepairs, the only crime here is the author's excessive use of kaomoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have the kitten with you now?” </p>
<p>“Yes. It — it won’t stop shivering.” </p>
<p>“Can you meet me at the clinic?” </p>
<p>“Right now?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>(Or, Tsukishima finds a kitten, and a few other things.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>asha and you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is wholly dedicated to j, queen of rarepairs. please feast thine eyes on <a href="https://twitter.com/haikyuu_bby/status/1325127007970099201?s=20">her art</a>, which once again inspired me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, you’ve reached Peaceful Paws Rescue Clinic. Our hours are 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM, Monday through Friday. Saturday appointments available upon request. We are currently closed. Leave us your name and number, we’ll get back to you within one business day. To leave a voicemail, press 1.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(beep)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, is it really that late? Ah, uh — hello, my apologies. I had a few questions about kitten care. It’s important. I would appreciate a call back. My name is Tsukishima. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(beep) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Call incoming — unknown number) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, is this Tsukishima-san?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Dr. Hirugami at Peaceful Paws. I’m returning your call. You had questions about kitten care?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, uh — what’s best to feed a kitten? Is there a brand of formula you recommend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well. It depends on how old the kitten is, and how much they weigh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I...do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me, but may I ask how long you’ve had this kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of hours. It wandered onto the path while I was on my evening jog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it was alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was getting dark. I didn’t stay to look for others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I understand. You have the kitten with you now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It — it won’t stop shivering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you meet me at the clinic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost 11:00 PM.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Can you come tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — yes. I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apartment is right above the clinic. I’ll meet you at the door — oh, is that your car?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. You are a good person, to be so concerned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You returned my call so quickly. I hadn’t driven away yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good thing I happened to check the voicemail. Let me change and I’ll be right down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb your evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to apologize! This is my job. I should thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for helping a creature that cannot help itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah — um. Yes. Is that you? At the door?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Come inside, Tsukishima-san. Let’s take a look at this kitten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 6 2019, 1:36 AM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Check-up notes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello, Tsukishima-san, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope this doesn’t wake you. I won’t be able to send you an official examination summary until my assistant arrives in the morning — she keeps me locked out of the office computer — but I wanted to send over the details while they are fresh in my mind. Please excuse the informalities!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>Examination Results</strong>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><strong>Age:</strong> appox. 3 weeks <br/></span>
  <span><strong>Sex:</strong> female<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Weight:</strong> 327 grams (low! should be at least 350 g, we will work on raising this, I attached a copy of that weight chart so you can track her gains)<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Temp:</strong> 36.1 C (a little on the low side, but not unexpected given how you found her)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are open, an excellent sign! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No milk teeth yet, but watch out. She’ll get her incisors first. They look small but they are very sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve attached bottle feeding instructions below. To summarize: the kitten needs a bottle (14-18 mL) every 4-5 hours, including overnight. A bottle and a nursing nipple are with the things I gave you, along with the formula sample. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I also sent you with a sample of pellet-based litter for litter training. If you have any complications with that, let me know. Most kittens take to it just fine, but you’ll have to help her express her bladder and bowels until then, like I showed you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, thank you for your willingness to help. These tiny creatures rely on the goodwill of people like you to survive when life deals them a bad hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! What would you like to name the kitten? I can add that to her file when I get things set up in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best of luck. I’ll see you at our follow-up next week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regards, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hirugami Sachirou, DVM<br/></span>
  <span>Peaceful Paws Rescue Clinic<br/></span>
  <span>doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp<br/></span>
  <span>+81 22 378X XXXX </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attachments: [bottlefeedinghandout.pdf], [kittenweightchart.pdf]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 6 2019, 10:05 AM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: Check-up notes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor Hirugami,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for accommodating me at such a late hour. I think I understand why your assistant locks you out of the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitten is asleep. The heating pad you recommended was on sale, so thank you for the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think I should name the kitten. I’d rather not get attached, or take the opportunity away from her permanent owner. I’ve been calling her Kitten. Will that suffice for now? How soon will you hear back from a foster with more experience? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei<br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 6 2019, 12:35 PM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: Re: Check-up notes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kitten it is, then! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes. Please excuse my assumptions. Peaceful Paws does have a growing network of foster homes. However, we are lacking in homes that are outfitted to care for neonatal kittens, so it might take a week or so to find someone with the time and resources. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you manage until then? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best regards, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hirugami<br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.org&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 6 2019, 5:02 PM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: Re: Re: Check-up notes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hirugami,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for your concern. I will be fine until then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei<br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>what’s the name of the vet office you’re interning with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>peaceful paws!<br/></span>
  <span>why do you ask?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima<br/></b>
  <span>no reason</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi<br/></b>
  <span>tsukki <br/></span>
  <span>(눈 _ 눈)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima<br/></b>
  <em>
    <span>[5211img.jpg]<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[5212img.jpg]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>oh my GOD is that!!! a kitten!!! <br/></span>
  <span>tsukki!! <br/></span>
  <span>did you adopt a kitten!!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>no, I found her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>OH WAIT <br/></span>
  <span>is THIS the little angel kitten doctor hirugami treated yesterday? <br/></span>
  <span>he says she’s the “cutest kitten ever” <br/></span>
  <span>but he says that about all kittens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>Kitten is very cute<br/></span>
  <span>I would trust his judgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>tsukki!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima: <br/></b>
  <span>I’m just fostering temporarily<br/></span>
  <span>please don’t get worked up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>I’m not worked up<br/></span>
  <span>this is normal for me<br/></span>
  <span>these are my normal excitement levels re: kittens<br/></span>
  <span>w a i t <br/></span>
  <span>tell me her name <br/></span>
  <span>isn't just <br/></span>
  <span>Kitten???????<br/></span>
  <span>tsukki <br/></span>
  <span>PLS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima: <br/></b>
  <span>go back to work, yamaguchi </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>(눈 _ 눈)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(incoming call)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Peaceful Paws Rescue Clinic. This is Rei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. Is Doctor Hirugami-san available?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s seeing a patient. May I ask who is calling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That rings a bell...oh, yes! Tsukishima-san! Is there something I could assist you with? Or would you — Oh, here’s Hirugami-san. One moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(beep)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Tsukishima-san?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies. I have a knack for interrupting you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just finishing up. I’m all ears. How is Kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — I think I’m doing something wrong. I read your instructions. The first couple feedings went fine, I thought, but now she won’t latch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not unusual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I fix it? I thought maybe the formula was too hot, so I remade the bottle, but she still won’t eat. The milk keeps spilling out of her mouth. She’s trying. I don’t know how to make it easier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried swaddling her while she feeds?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a human baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! In a way. It’s a similar concept. Hmm, listen, I have the next two hours free. If you wanted to come into the clinic, I could show you. And check Kitten’s progress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is — I’m sure I could learn from a video…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. I want to help. It is my job, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh — Can you transport Kitten safely? I should have asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought a carrier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a model foster parent, Tsukishima-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t even feed her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can certainly help with that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, Tsukishima-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sweetyamas</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 847 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>peacefulpawsvet: </b>
  <span>kitten swaddling 101 with @dochrgm02 and newbie foster parent @tsukkeiraptor27 !! swipe for video!  <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 45 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>softjosiewarmjosie: </b>
  <span>sound on! listen to those little meows! <br/></span>
  <b>hoshiumiofficial:</b>
  <span> THAT IS A VERY SMALL KITTEN<br/></span>
  <b>sootsprite_:</b>
  <span> soooooooo cute ;A;<br/></span>
  <b>kurookuro:</b>
  <span> wait is that actually tsukki </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima: <br/></b>
  <span>you did not have to tag me in that post</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>sure i did<br/>(* ˘︶˘ *)<br/><br/></span>
  <span>
    <b>Tsukishima:</b>
    <span> <br/></span>
  </span>
  <span>ugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: <br/></b>
  <span>please pet kitten for me! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/><span>(￢ ￢)</span><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>#<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call incoming)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve reached Tsukishima Kei. Please leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> message and I will return your call. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(beep)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima-san! This is Doctor Hirugami. Do you have trouble with bothersome callers leaving more than one voicemail? Ah, anyway — I called to let you know that I’ve heard back from one of our regular foster homes. They have availability starting next week. I’m waiting on a few key details, so I’ll let you know when I hear more. Hope your day goes well! Talk soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukishimakei@tnm.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Okumura Nami </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;okumuranami@tnm.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 9 2019, 11:18 AM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Request To Work Remotely</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okumura-joushi, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello. I hope this finds you well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attached is a formal request to complete my job duties remotely for the next two weeks while I care for an ailing family member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope my work ethic and current progress on the Utadashi transcriptions prove I am more than capable of self-directed work with minimal supervision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei<br/></span>
  <span>Digital Archives Assistant<br/></span>
  <span>Tokyo National Museum<br/></span>
  <span>+81-3-382X-XXXX</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Okumura Nami </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;okumuranami@tnm.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukishimakei@tnm.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 9 2019, 11:26 AM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: Request To Work Remotely</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima-san,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your request is approved. You have never once asked to leave early, let alone for a day off. I’m happy to give you this time with your family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please continue your hard work on the Utadashi transcription project. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My regards to your loved ones,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okumura Nami<br/></span>
  <span>Head of Digital Archives <br/></span>
  <span>Tokyo National Museum<br/></span>
  <span>+81-3-382X-XXXX<br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(incoming call — Hirugami Sachirou)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima-san! How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, good. I’ve heard from the foster family I mentioned in my voicemail. They can take Kitten as early as tomorrow. They can meet around — ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I possibly — ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You first, Tsukishima-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to continue fostering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh! That’s wonderful news! May I ask what changed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the time. And the means. And the tools.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten is quite attached to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been less than a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the beginning of this week, Kitten was cold and alone, facing death by exposure. Five days later, she has a warm place to sleep and play and grow, with a capable man watching out for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds...very noble when you phrase it like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perspective is a powerful thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose. So…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may absolutely continue to foster Kitten. To be honest, I’m happy to hear it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be? Perhaps you’ll enjoy it so much, you’ll volunteer to do it again! The wider our network of fosters grows, the more animals we can help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only interested in Kitten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Forgive my excitement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, let’s see — most kittens go up for adoption around 6-7 weeks, once they are fully weaned onto kitten food. You can commit to Kitten’s care for the next three weeks, minimum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll send you a link to our foster form, if you don’t mind. That way we have your contact information in our system. Please keep a look out for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. Is there anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now! Kitten’s next follow up is at 4 weeks old, so...see you then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. See you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tsukishima-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah — you’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number:<br/></b>
  <span>Tsukishima-san, hello <br/></span>
  <span>This is Doctor Hirugami <br/></span>
  <span>I pulled your number from the foster form <br/></span>
  <span>I wanted you to have my personal cell <br/></span>
  <span>Please feel free to use this in case of emergencies or if you have a quick question <br/></span>
  <span>No need to call the desk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>you are very generous with your time, doctor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Ha! I’ve heard that before</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>Are you this helpful with all your foster homes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Only the ones who buy nightlights and noise machines for their charges </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>uh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Haha, I’m sorry<br/></span>
  <span>Yamaguchi-san shared a few pictures</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>hmm </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Have I embarrassed you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>a little </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Ah — are you scolding Yamaguchi-san? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>most definitely<br/></span>
  <span>does he seem panicked? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Deeply</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Well, I thought it was sweet <br/></span>
  <span>Kitten looked very peaceful. She’s in good hands<br/></span>
  <span>But yes, please save this number<br/></span>
  <span>I’m available to help, even after hours <br/></span>
  <span>As you know I’m a bit of a night owl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>Rei-san did mention you work too hard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>It doesn’t always feel like work <br/></span>
  <span>Also, just a thought<br/></span>
  <span>if you shared more photos on social media<br/></span>
  <span>I wouldn’t have to ask Yamaguchi-san<br/></span>
  <span>You know<br/></span>
  <span>take away the source of his power </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>that’s...unexpectedly conniving </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>I don’t look the sort, do I? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>not exactly<br/></span>
  <span>but appearances aren’t everything </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Indeed<br/></span>
  <span>You don’t seem so threatening either<br/></span>
  <span>but Yamaguchi-san is quite pale…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>he dug his grave </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Ha!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>I<br/></span>
  <span>should get back to work<br/></span>
  <span>I have your number saved<br/></span>
  <span>you can save mine too <br/></span>
  <span>if you want</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>(＠ ＾ ◡ ＾)<br/></span>
  <span>Have a good day, Tsukishima-san </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>kurookuro</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 92 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>heating pad princess <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 10 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>bokubeam: </b>
  <span>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh omg @pronouncedakaashi look!!! can we get one?<br/></span>
  <b>sweetyamas:</b>
  <span> a dinosaur slipcover? very classy <br/></span>
  <b>akiteru_tksm:</b>
  <span> mom says call her back!<br/></span>
  <b>pronouncedakaashi:</b>
  <span> @bokubeam no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo: <br/></b>
  <span>tsukki <br/></span>
  <span>tsukkiii <br/></span>
  <span>tsukki-tan ~ .｡.: * ♡ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima: <br/></b>
  <span>I’m going to regret this but<br/></span>
  <span>yes, kuroo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>do you actually have a kitten? <br/></span>
  <span>at your apartment?<br/></span>
  <span>right now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>perhaps </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>i need yes or no answers here, tsukki <br/></span>
  <span>as a graduate of nekoma<br/></span>
  <span>if you have a kitten you are LEGALLY required to let me pet it <br/></span>
  <span>i just asked koushi and they said i’m right </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>you corrupted sugawara years ago<br/></span>
  <span>I question their bias </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>koushi is reading over my shoulder and says “rude” <br/></span>
  <span>actually they’re just laughing <br/></span>
  <span>but i think that’s rude <br/></span>
  <span>come on, tsukkiiiiiii<br/></span>
  <span>do you have a kitten or not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>oh my god <br/></span>
  <span>I don’t HAVE a kitten <br/></span>
  <span>I’m just fostering a kitten TEMPORARILY <br/></span>
  <span>I found her so she’s my responsibility FOR NOW </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>so i should meet her immediately <br/></span>
  <span>is what i’m hearing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>is Sugawara still there? <br/></span>
  <span>I’d like to speak to an adult </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>Hello, Tsukishima-kun, this is your favorite senpai ☆ ⌒ (≧ ▽ °)<br/></span>
  <span>Tetsurou is making this awful face<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>[7864img.jpg]<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>(° ロ °)!<br/></span>
  <span>Save me! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>Kitten eats at 3:00<br/></span>
  <span>the door is unlocked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>(シ _ _) シ<br/></span>
  <span>oh very cute koushi <br/></span>
  <span>we all know your actual favorite senpai<br/></span>
  <span>see you soon! ♡♡</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>kodzuken_ </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 215 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>kurookuro: </b>
  <span>i’m kitten’s favorite uncle (= `ω´ =)<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 25 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>yakumori1:</b>
  <span> is this some weird sex thing<br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam: </b>
  <span>no fair you can’t decide that until we both meet kitten!!! also what is her actual name???<br/></span>
  <b>kurookuro:</b>
  <span> @yakumori1 no<br/></span>
  <b>sugarkoushi:</b>
  <span> @yakumori1 yes (&gt; ω ^)<br/></span>
  <b>kurookuro:</b>
  <span> @sugarkoushi babe………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> October 15 2019, 1:36 PM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Wet food brands </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima-san,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was lovely to see you and Kitten today. Your binder was so well organized! From one office supply fan to another — nice dividers. The paw prints were an excellent touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised, I’ve attached a list of recommended wet food brands. I’ve also included a recipe for kitten slurry, a blend of formula and wet food that could help her wean if she seems to have trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, I like to hammer home how important it is to go at the kitten’s pace, meet them where they are, but you seem to have a good sense of things. Just remember to keep supplementing with formula until she gets comfortable eating out of a dish. It’s a new experience for her, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should make mealtimes more interesting, at least! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take care, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hirugami Sachirou, DVM<br/></span>
  <span>Peaceful Paws Rescue Clinic<br/></span>
  <span>doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp<br/></span>
  <span>+81 22 378X XXXX </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attachments: [wetfood_cat.pdf], [kittenslurry.docx]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sootsprite_ </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 188 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>terrible dinner partner. won’t even clean up after herself. at least the conversation is interesting. </span>
  <span>→ </span>
  <span>video<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 13 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>sweetyamas:</b>
  <span> look at those chompers! good job, kitten!<br/></span>
  <b>hoshiumiofficial: </b>
  <span>CAN YOU ACTUALLY SPEAK TO CATS<br/></span>
  <b>ninjashouyo:</b>
  <span> fancyshima! hey @kageyamatobio you have cat dad competition <br/></span>
  <b>kageyamatobio:</b>
  <span> @ninjashouyo fuck you <br/></span>
  <b>dochrgm02:</b>
  <span> lucky cat ☆ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>#<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>so what are you gonna name kitten?<br/></span>
  <span>like<br/></span>
  <span>for real</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>I’m not going to name her ‘for real’<br/></span>
  <span>she is not mine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>okay<br/></span>
  <span>sooooooo<br/></span>
  <span>when is she gonna be yours<br/></span>
  <span>for real</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>yamaguchi...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>you can have nice things, tsukki<br/></span>
  <span>and no one will take them away from you<br/></span>
  <span>just saying</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(incoming call — Tsukishima Kei)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hirugami-san. Sorry to wake you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t. What’s wrong? You sound distressed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten is sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me her symptoms?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s really lethargic, her temperature is elevated, and she keeps throwing up her formula. Can cats cry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima-kun, take a deep breath for me. In.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Thank you. I can pull your address from your foster file. Do I have your permission to come over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are you sure? I can come to the clinic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t drive when you’re upset. There’s no need to move Kitten if we don’t have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m putting on my shoes now. Your permission, Tsukishima-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hanging up so I can focus on driving. Text me if anything changes. Everything is going to be fine. I’ll see you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>I’m here<br/></span>
  <span>I’m in the lobby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>buzzing you up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>catsofsendai </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 452 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>this little freak gave me a heart attack. glad to be out of the woods.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 42 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>kodzuken_:</b>
  <span> glad she’s okay<br/></span>
  <b>softjosiewarmjosie: </b>
  <span>ahhhhhh ur doing great kitten!!! </span>
  <span>♡<br/></span>
  <b>sweetyamas:</b>
  <span> I’m cracking up, all that shit because she wouldn’t shit<br/></span>
  <b>kurookuro:</b>
  <span> favorite uncle sends his love (´ ▽ `) .｡ ｏ ♡<br/></span>
  <b>yachibee: </b>
  <span>take care of YOU too tsukishima-kun! <br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam: </b>
  <span>omg wait kitten was sick??? i’m glad she’s okay!!<br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam:</b>
  <span> did something happen with your feet tsukki? those shoes by the couch are too small for you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>bokuto-san <br/></span>
  <span>can you please delete your comment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bokuto: <br/></b>
  <span>hi tsukki!!!<br/></span>
  <span>which comment??? <br/></span>
  <span>is everything okay???</span>
</p>
<p><b>Tsukishima:<br/></b><span>about the shoes<br/></span>I bought the wrong size and haven't returned them yet<br/>it's a little embarrassing</p>
<p>
  <b>Bokuto: <br/></b>
  <span>oh!! <br/></span>
  <span>sorry tsukki!!<br/></span>
  <span>i’ll delete it right now!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>thank you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bokuto: <br/></b>
  <span>\ (★ ω ★) /</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akaashi:<br/></b>
  <span>good morning, tsukishima-kun<br/></span>
  <span>how are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>fine…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akaashi:<br/></b>
  <span>would you like to meet for coffee?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>I can’t today<br/></span>
  <span>busy with work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akaashi:<br/></b>
  <span>hmmm I see<br/></span>
  <span>you know<br/></span>
  <span>bokuto-san might be gullible <br/></span>
  <span>but I am not <br/></span>
  <span>avoid me if you choose <br/></span>
  <span>but you will explain the shoes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>sorry wrong number </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(incoming call — Hirugami Sachirou)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tsukishima-kun. How are you? Were you able to get some rest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m tired but fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. I’m calling for a quick follow up. How is Kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s better. She used the litter box again this morning and ate like normal. I...wanted to apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called you in the middle of the night and made you come to my apartment, all because Kitten was constipated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for that. You did the right thing. Intestinal distress can lead to dehydration and other possibly fatal complications. I would rather make the trip and have things be fine than end up with a much sicker patient.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel like you’ve inconvenienced me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you haven’t. In fact, I would like to swing by for an in-person check in. Feel about her abdomen and make sure things are clear. If that works for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does 1:15 PM work for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! See you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>is this your scarf? <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>[5632img.jpg]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Yes! It is! <br/></span>
  <span>Did I leave it at your apartment? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>you did </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>I’m so relieved<br/></span>
  <span>It’s my favorite scarf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>it’s very soft</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Did you try it on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>...it’s VERY soft<br/></span>
  <span>I could drop it off<br/></span>
  <span>I’m actually in the neighborhood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>That would be wonderful<br/></span>
  <span>I’m out of the office at a house call today, but you can leave it with Rei-san</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>ah<br/></span>
  <span>will do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Tsukishima-kun, thank you for the tea<br/></span>
  <span>I’m reheating it now </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>sorry if that was presumptuous<br/></span>
  <span>I should have asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Nonsense<br/></span>
  <span>I’m so happy you thought of me<br/></span>
  <span>The muffin was delicious as well <br/></span>
  <span>Do you go to that shop often? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>yes<br/></span>
  <span>they have excellent baked goods</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Good to know <br/></span>
  <span>I’ll have to return the favor </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>I <br/></span>
  <span>wouldn’t object</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Kitten’s next check in is on Monday, right? <br/></span>
  <span>Tell me what you like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>surprise me </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Ah, am I being tested? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>maybe <br/></span>
  <span>or maybe I trust you<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>[5633img.jpg]<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>you have excellent taste in scarves<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>tokyonationalmuseum </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 2.3k others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>she asked to hunt dinosaurs for halloween.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 79 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>sootsprite_: </b>
  <span>i’m gonna scream HECK<br/></span>
  <b>pronouncedakaashi:</b>
  <span> this is...quite adorable<br/></span>
  <b>dochrgm02:</b>
  <span> what a cutie! (✯◡✯)<br/></span>
  <b>ninjashouyo: </b>
  <span>where did you find a safari shirt that tiny?!?!<br/></span>
  <b>kageyamatobio:</b>
  <span> fake<br/></span>
  <b>catsofsendai:</b>
  <span> so fierce! get em kitten! <br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam: </b>
  <span>@pronouncedakaashi can we get a kitten NOW??? (ಥ﹏ಥ)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Sorry to bother you at work <br/></span>
  <span>but I saw the picture you shared<br/></span>
  <span>Does Kitten have her own ID badge? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>it’s for security purposes<br/></span>
  <span>this area is for employees only</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Ah, of course! <br/></span>
  <span>Very practical<br/></span>
  <span>I’m surprised your supervisor let you bring her in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>most of our work is done on computers<br/></span>
  <span>as long as she stays out of the digitization lab, she’s fine<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>[5653img.jpg]<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>hanging out in her office</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>You bought a pet stroller!<br/></span>
  <span>Wow, she’s so big<br/></span>
  <span>I didn’t realize<br/></span>
  <span>She’s almost bigger than her dino toy now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>indeed<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>[5654img.jpg]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>She’s awake! Hello, Kitten! (≧ ▽ ≦) /</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>she says hello back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Talkative as ever<br/></span>
  <span>You know, Tsukishima-kun<br/></span>
  <span>I hope Kitten makes you as happy as you’ve made her <br/></span>
  <span>Did I embarrass you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>no<br/></span>
  <span>sorry, work thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>No need to apologize<br/></span>
  <span>I’ll let you and Kitten get back to work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>can I<br/></span>
  <span>send more pictures?<br/></span>
  <span>if she wants to say hello again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>I would love that (⌒ω⌒)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>are you sending kitten pics to my boss </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>(； ⌣̀_⌣́)<br/></span>
  <span>nope </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>shut UP yes you are<br/></span>
  <span>i am literally in the same room as him<br/></span>
  <span>wtf these must be some dope ass kitten pics<br/></span>
  <span>his face is going all……mega-soft<br/></span>
  <span>he only gets like this when he texts you, you know <br/></span>
  <span>it’s so gay <br/></span>
  <span>why do you even have his number???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>that’s classified </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>g a y </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(incoming call — Tsukishima Kei)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, this is Hirugami.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m in line at Sweet King. I — Would you like anything? I could drop it by the clinic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! What a lovely surprise. I was actually about to call you. It’s time to get Kitten’s adoption profile set up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have time to talk? My afternoon is free. Yamaguchi-san is handling our afternoon visits today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m free. Kitten doesn’t eat again for another three hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come by the clinic, then. I can walk you through the adoption process — or, what we need from you as the foster home. Have you thought about a name? ‘Kitten’ is endearing, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s ashy grey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Partially. My niece came to visit over the weekend and she can’t pronounce “ash”. I thought it was cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asha is cute! I love it. So you’ll come by?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll let Rei-san know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want anything from Sweet King? Do Rei-san and Yamaguchi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are their specials today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, let me look…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>yachibee </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 311 others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>last chance to enjoy these snuggles. she’s off to a better home soon.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 20 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>softjosiewarmjosie: </b>
  <span>wait, she isn’t yours? <br/></span>
  <b>yachibee: </b>
  <span>better than your home?! (・ ・)?<br/></span>
  <b>kageyamatobia:</b>
  <span> @ninjashouyo pay up<br/></span>
  <b>sugarkoushi: </b>
  <span>＼ (º □ º l | l) /<br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam:</b>
  <span> OMG WAIT I’M SO SAD????<br/></span>
  <b>sweetyamas:</b>
  <span> calling in the troops @kurookuro @pronouncedakaashi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>tsukkiiiiii <br/></span>
  <span>(¬_¬)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>what </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>WHY<br/></span>
  <span>are you so committed <br/></span>
  <span>to NOT keeping kitten? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima: <br/></b>
  <span>her name is asha </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>i thought you weren’t naming her <br/></span>
  <span>tsukki<br/></span>
  <span>you can’t even stick to your own rules</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>shut up <br/></span>
  <span>I just<br/></span>
  <span>this feels like a weird accident <br/></span>
  <span>like something that wasn’t meant to happen to me <br/></span>
  <span>there are better homes out there <br/></span>
  <span>I don’t <br/></span>
  <span>want to start something that I’m just going to fuck up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kuroo:<br/></b>
  <span>i feel like we aren’t talking about the cat anymore <br/></span>
  <span>tsukki<br/></span>
  <span>my soft little moe-eyed kouhai<br/></span>
  <span>listen<br/></span>
  <span>what if it’s already started? <br/></span>
  <span>what if you’re doing just fine?<br/></span>
  <span>what if you let yourself be happy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> November 17 2019, 7:15 PM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: adoption options - want to review?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hirugami-san,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve reviewed the attached applications. To be completely honest, I don’t feel stellar about any of them. The couple from Akami seems earnest but they mentioned that they travel a lot, which doesn’t seem ideal if Asha is the only pet. She gets lonely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts? <br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> November 17 2019, 7:21 PM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Re: adoption options - want to review?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima, could I call you? <br/></span>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call incoming — Hirugami Sachirou)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima, do you want to keep Asha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your commitment to finding the perfect forever home is admirable but if you are only rejecting applications because you want to adopt Asha yourself…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to find her a nice family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any of those applicants would be nice families.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You invited me to be a part of the process. You asked me to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> help. I’m not angry. I’m just confused. Why are you afraid of keeping her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she gets sick? Actually sick? What if I do something wrong? What if I fail her? What if she gets hurt, or — ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be there. You're not alone. You don’t have to be perfect, Tsukishima.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you punishing yourself for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(call ended)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>I’m sorry for hanging up<br/></span>
  <span>can I have a few days to think? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>Of course<br/></span>
  <span>I should not have pressured you like that<br/></span>
  <span>Whatever you decide, Tsukishima-kun, you won’t disappoint me<br/></span>
  <span>Please, please, believe that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> Tsukishima Kei </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;tsukkei27@mail.yahoo.co.jp&gt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Hirugami Sachirou </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;doctorhrgm@peacefulpaws.co.jp&gt; <br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>Date:</b>
  <span> November 19 2019, 8:02 AM<br/></span>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Application For Adoption — Asha </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hirugami,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attached is my application. I think I’ve been stubborn about a few things. Please accept my apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yours, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[adoptapp_forasha.pdf]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:<br/></b>
  <span>!!!!<br/></span>
  <span>proud words, tsukki<br/></span>
  <span>I’m really happy for you<br/></span>
  <span>also you broke my boss????<br/></span>
  <span>wtf you owe me a new one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hirugami:<br/></b>
  <span>I’m so, so relieved<br/></span>
  <span>Application approved<br/></span>
  <span>She is all yours<br/></span>
  <span>Will you go out to dinner with me? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsukishima:<br/></b>
  <span>no<br/></span>
  <span>wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>(incoming call — Tsukishima Kei)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, it was highly inappropriate to ask you something like that, I-!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have done enough for me, Hirugami-kun. I’d like to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Ah. Sorry, I’m — I’m so happy, today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes? I can take you out instead? Then you can take me out next time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, oh, Tsukishima. I can hear your brain whirring. You don’t have to try so hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I like you too much. I’m afraid I don’t deserve you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to deserve me, darling. I’m already yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hoshiumiofficial </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 3.2k others<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>tsukkeiraptor27: </b>
  <span>new beginnings. asha and you and me. </span>
  <span>♡</span>
  <span> @dochrgm02<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>View all 83 comments<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>sweetyamas:</b>
  <span> F I N A L L Y ヾ (￣O￣) ツ<br/></span>
  <b>kurookuro:</b>
  <span> oya oya? (^. ~) ☆<br/></span>
  <b>yachibee:</b>
  <span> I’m going to cry! <br/></span>
  <b>sootsprite_: </b>
  <span>weeps<br/></span>
  <b>hoshiumiofficial: </b>
  <span>I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE<br/></span>
  <b>pronouncedakaashi:</b>
  <span> congratulations, tsukishima-kun<br/></span>
  <b>bokubeam:</b>
  <span> wait who is asha?????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3 </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/greenywrites">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>